


metamorphoses.

by ffomixam



Series: tumblr requests. [25]
Category: The Beatles (Band)
Genre: Bathroom Sex, Blow Jobs, Crossdressing, M/M, References to Shakespeare, Semi-Public Sex, Sexual Roleplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-04
Updated: 2019-06-04
Packaged: 2020-04-07 20:19:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19092400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ffomixam/pseuds/ffomixam
Summary: "i just found you on ao3 and saw that you’re open to requests and I just had a McLennon idea related to the shakespere skit they did in 64. Maybe they could do something after the show ~if you know what i mean~ bc they do sort of play the couple in the skit anyways :D ps: i love your stories and your writing 💕"





	metamorphoses.

Paul and John rushed off the stage in the midst of a tornado of screaming and yelling from the young women in the crowd. But they were too wrapped up in their own giggles as they went through the various hallways that lead to their dressing room. But, as it were, they only reached the halfway point to the room when John got an idea he thought was rather exciting.

Still dressed in their costumes; John, while laughing wildly, dragged Paul, only slightly confused, past the people they had formerly been leading through the hall, past the other half of The Beatles, and into a small narrow restroom. Not caring in the slightest who saw them enter and who didn’t.

The door shut with a quick ‘ _click_ ’ of the lock. It was then it came to Paul what John’s plans were as the older men positioned himself on the tank of the robust toilet. And through his giggles and laughter; he flushed with excitement at what seemed to be coming.

“Oh, Pyramus, my love,” John said in a tone lighter than his usual, and far from the one he had used on stage only minutes earlier; much to Paul’s relief. Paul watched as the man hiked up the skirt of his dress, folding it in small fists close to his chest, with a grin, showing off his legs and the ever so slight glimpse of his white briefs.

Paul smirked as he leaned in with his hand carefully placed on John’s waist as he met the man for a deep kiss. His lips tasted of strawberries and Paul wondered if the choice had been John’s or the makeup artist. They only wore very minimal amounts and Paul hadn’t needed lipstick at all.

“Darling, Thisbe,” he whispered into the lightly stubbled jaw as his kisses moved from mouth to further south. He made light kisses and nibbled slightly on the soft flesh on John’s neck as his hand on John’s waist remained as the other made slow moves up and down the other Beatle’s exposed thigh.

His hands withdrew from the other man so he could remove the ridiculous foam helmet that he wore. And with a smirk, he pulled down the other man’s briefs; exposing the half erect cock for him to see. “Wonderful,” he said as he looked from John to it and quickly enough, his warm mouth embraced it; during wonders to harden it as the man it belonged to groaned at the hot wetness that surrounded it.

John’s hands moved from the skirt and it came over Paul like a curtain would a stage and he was left in a cosy hideaway with one hand on the shaft; the other cupping the other man’s balls. John muttered curses as Paul continued with glee to please his lover.

Paul felt hot and slightly bothered in his own costume but continued to work hard and pleasantly at sucking and licking the thick length in his mouth as he took much pleasure in just the sounds his workings produced from the man above him.

It didn’t take long before John reached his extasy in the small cramped restroom as his cock grew thick and warm and he came into the younger man’s mouth in quick, hot, spurts. He knocked his head against the wall with a loud moan and soon he awaited the reappearance of his young lover. And, so he did. Paul wore an immense grin as he licked his lips. He was red-faced but looked rather pleased with himself. And John couldn’t help but mutter with a smirk;

“My love, my love. Thou art my love, I think.”

—

George and Ringo were sitting quietly, playing cards, still dressed in their Shakespearian costumes as they awaited the costumier. They bothered no-one and were just sitting by themselves when Brian entered the room.

He looked around before addressing them, “where’s Lennon and McCartney?”

George and Ringo looked at each, silently communicating about who should tell him, if they should at all. George took a long drag from his cigarette and shrugged.

“They went to the bathroom together,” and he nodded towards the same door Brian had just entered.

“Together…?”

It took a second before it clicked in the older man’s mind. So he sighed as he pinched the bridge of his nose.

“Right, just tell them to look for me when they get back.”

George and Ringo nodded and returned to their card game.

**Author's Note:**

> now, I know John's costume had more layers than what it has in the story but... IDC.


End file.
